


【CA】第八天狂想曲

by MissAAAA



Series: goodomens [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Cult, F/M, Hermaphrodite Aziraphale, M/M, Other, Priest Aziraphale, deaf Aziraphale, inspired by midsommar, pagan religion background, siren Crowley
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAAAA/pseuds/MissAAAA
Summary: *人鱼C/神父A（双性）*这里的人鱼并非童话那种，更贴近民俗化设计*邪教背景注意，所以会涵盖一些血腥或是有违常理的事，同时受到一些仲夏魇（midsommar）的影响





	1. 遗产

_凡事讲究奉献，那被誉为一种美德。_

_如果被如此从小教导，你会心甘情愿去死吗？_

**二十年前**

夏日。

欧洲西面靠海的一个小镇的晴天里，白炽的阳光驱散了连绵的阴雨，洒在慵懒的浪花和浅黄的沙滩上，反射出细碎的光点。

海面风平浪静，海鸥站在渔船上梳理羽毛。

小镇三面被山丘包围，连接入海口的一条河流将这里分为两半，一半是度假游客络绎不绝的地势较低的商业街和港口，一半是本地人居住的社区和教堂。这里大部分的建筑都是源自中世纪的设计，除了添置一些现代生活家具用品，始终没有太大的变化。鹅卵石铺成的路蜿蜒曲折；红瓦白墙、三四层高的窄小平民小楼连成一片，门口略显变形的木门和框架上的油漆涂了一遍又一遍；顺着山丘搭建的狭窄和陡峭的石台阶在几个世纪里被踩出了凹弧。

渔业和旅游业是这个地方的两大支柱，这里的海产比起邻镇显得格外的鲜甜，甚至因此有着天堂海岸的称号。

游客闲来无事坐在餐馆外面聊天，享受着美食与美酒。旅游纪念品店里人满为患。孩子们奔跑着，互相招呼着去看巧克力店里新展出的一艘用巧克力做的约莫60公分长的三桅帆船模型。连接河流两端的一座桥梁两侧行人驻足，管理人鸣起喇叭，铁桥一分为二，让一艘满载的货船穿过。

商业街的热闹在午时达到了顶峰。

而与之相对的，在河另一半边的居民社区就显得有些寂静。

在一处隐蔽的地方，有一群人赤脚走在路上，他们全都身穿白衣或是白裙，以金色的涂料点缀面部或是牙齿，举行着一个安静的庆典。在最开头的几个少女跳着优美的舞步好似引路，后面的人一起平托着一个洋溢着幸福笑容的男人。有人的眼中开始溢出泪水，有人开始忍不住轻声吟唱祝福的歌曲。

他们在悬崖停下，将男人高高抬起后轻轻放置在地上，各个庄重地站着，对男人投去敬意。

男人看了一眼繁荣的对岸，又看了看脚下的悬崖与层层拍打礁石的浪花。

他安静地转过身，张开双臂。

“愿这里繁荣不灭。” 他说着，往后毫无恐惧地倒下，投身于深蓝的海水之中。


	2. 初遇

**二十年后**

夏日深夜。

从海上传来缥缈的歌声，像是低语，像是呼唤，引得躺在酒店床上，正沉浸在梦香里的男子辗转反侧。

“别走。” 他蹙起眉头，嘟囔着抱怨，随后半睁开双眼坐了起来。

他离开床铺，经过靠放在墙边的行李袋，仿佛梦游一般离开了自己的房间，离开了酒店，循着声音往沙滩，往海中走去。

浪花淹没了他的半腰，海水溅在他的脸上，但他却仿佛喝多一样浑浑噩噩地咧开嘴露出憨笑。歌声如同牵拽着他的手，他伸出双臂，向前探着身子摸索。

在他的周围，从黑暗的海水中冒出了一双双人类的绿色眼睛，那有男有女，披散着长发。有一女子回应了他的所求。她带着他往更深的海水中前行，直至水没过他的脖子，想要回头也变得在水压下负重难行。男人被迷惑地盯着女子姣好的面容，聆听着她的歌声。在他们的拥吻中，其他的男女围拢了过来。他们的手扒上男人的皮肉，抚摸间突然指甲长出利爪。男人痛苦地呜咽着睁大了双眼，却叫不出声。女子嚼着他的舌头，将他压下了水中。

海面起了波澜，像是食人鱼分食猎物的躁动，但声音掩盖在大海的浪声中，血水掩盖在暗夜中。偶能窥见男女们的鱼尾。

很快一切归于平静。

阿茲拉斐尔坐在不远处另一片的沙滩上。夜晚有些炎热，他睡不着出来凉快凉快。

他有着卷曲的淡金色头发，干净白嫩的皮肤，他生得漂亮，又正在一个极好的年纪里，年轻，富有活力，同时眼睛里仍留有一些少年时的稚气，月光笼罩在他的身上好像散发着微光。

他数着远方的星星，却心不在焉。海浪在冲刷上他的脚趾时他瑟缩地往后坐了坐。

他闻着海风的味道，突然风向一转，令他微微皱起眉毛向隔着一段峭壁的另一处海滩看去。

他并不能看见那里发生了什么。

但他能闻见一丝怪异。他犹豫地起身，决定过去看看。

“如果我是你，我不会过去。” 半路中，突然有个男人的声音自他背后的海中响起。那个男人从海中露出他瘦削的脸庞，半长的红发湿漉漉地贴在脸颊，衬托着那对金色的眼睛格外得闪耀。男人的话里带着玩笑的语气，但比起戏弄，眼睛倒是多了几分担忧。

阿茲拉斐尔照直往前走，男人看了会见得不到回应又跟着往前游了几分。

“嘿！我说了别过去。” 他压低声音嘶嘶地说道。

但阿茲拉斐尔还是没有反应，直到男人气急败坏地游到岸上。那条鱼尾变成了一双修长的人腿，他因为不习惯这双腿而走起路磕磕绊绊。几乎是扑得，他过去拽阿茲拉斐尔的手，碰到的那一刹那阿茲拉斐尔被吓了一大跳，整个人弹了一下，瞪着大眼睛，看起来像是见到了鬼。

“啊！” 他叫了一声，后半截声音被男人捂住了。

“嘘，别叫，别大声说话，除非你想被他们听见，被吃掉。”

但阿茲拉斐尔仍然惶恐地想要大叫。

“听懂了就点点头。”

阿茲拉斐尔摇着头，拼命挣扎，他想要甩开男人的手逃跑，但男人的力气大得像是把他钉在了地上。他看见男人不属于人类的金色瞳孔，瞥见男人全身赤裸，可疑的全身湿透。

是他们？！

阿茲拉斐尔的脑袋里一团浆糊，他惊恐得彻底，踹着男人的腿的时候踉跄着往一旁摔去。男人和他一起滚在地上，衣服，身上，脖子里，脸上全是沙子。

不远处又传来那美妙魅惑的歌声，但阿茲拉斐尔却毫无反应一心想要逃走。

男人眨了眨眼睛，愣了愣问道：“你听不见那歌声？”

他把阿茲拉斐尔翻了个面，一个字一个字地重复道：“你听不见？”

“你听不见？” 他说了第三次，按着阿茲拉斐尔的肩膀强迫对方和他对视。

终于阿茲拉斐尔读懂了他的唇语，畏缩地点了点头。

男人挑了挑眉毛，一个聋子。

他顿了顿，确定阿茲拉斐尔没力气挣脱后，略微撑起上身，半是跪坐起来，用小腿压在了阿茲拉斐尔的腿上。

他弹了弹卡在自己指甲里的沙子，示意对方读好自己的唇语，语气柔和了几分道：“那里有可怕的事情，别过去。”

“你……你是他们？”

“你是镇上的居民，不是游客？”

“是。” 阿茲拉斐尔绝望地闭了闭眼睛。

“哼。” 男人评价性地哼了哼声，“那你知道今年的献祭迟了，大袞现在很生气。”

“是。” 从他的眼角溢出泪水。

“你知道后果？”

“……是。” 阿茲拉斐尔的嘴角抖索着，他回避着目光。

海水冲在他的脚上，他动弹不得，逃避不了，泪水也忍不住掉了下来。直到最后他摊平了身子，放弃了抵抗。

“你知道后果你还坐在这海滩上？为什么？等着被抓着脚踝拖进海里被吃掉吗？”

男人贴近了阿茲拉斐尔探究着。他眯着眼睛，发着亮光的瞳孔让阿茲拉斐尔心里萌生了一种胆颤，冰凉的手指在他的脆弱的喉咙上打转。

“我……”

谁知男人哼了一声，忽然转了个调子，反倒拨弄起自己头发上的沙子。他看穿了阿茲拉斐尔，笑道，“但要我说啊，祭祀没了才好。他早就不是神了，现在尽搞这种花样，我们这些干活的也跟着没什么好日子过。这世上有趣的事可多着呢，我倒是情愿去跟虎鲸摔跤，也比守着每隔20年从悬崖上掉下一个人好。”

阿茲拉斐尔惊讶地睁大了双眼。

“啊！该死的！我真的讨厌这些沙子，粘在你的头发里又痒又难弄，为什么陆上的东西总是这么黏人。”

他抱怨着，花了好一会终于放弃了打理，看回阿茲拉斐尔，挑了挑眉毛。

阿茲拉斐尔咬着嘴唇，哭得越来越凶，他的脸红扑扑地，抽泣着，肩膀颤抖。

“怎么了？我又不吃你。你还想怎么样？”

“阿茲拉斐尔！阿茲拉斐尔！” 突然远处有人声传来，那是阿茲拉斐尔的叔叔，雅格。

男人探了探身子眯着眼睛想要查看，但阿茲拉斐尔却突然急急拽上他的胳膊。

“救命……” 阿茲拉斐尔边说边拼命摇着头，拉着男人像是拉着跟救命的稻草似的缩起身子。声音越近，他缩得越多，打着嗝，哭得太多，呛着声音。

“嘘。嘘。你不喜欢他？”

阿茲拉斐尔拼命点了点头。

但这里视野开阔，已经没时间躲起来了。

所以当雅格靠近海滩的时候，他看见一个红发的男人正趴在一个人的身上，印下亲吻。他看不清身下那人的长相，垂下的红发挡住了大半。

“嘿，你们，这里危险！你们听不到那些歌声吗！” 他边急急地叫道边往他们冲去。

微亮的金色在他面前若隐若现，他快离近了才发现那是红发男人的眼睛。他慌张地大叫一声，被石头绊倒在地，塞在耳朵里的耳塞掉在了地上。

一瞬间不远处那仍然响起的歌声像是勾魂的勾子一样，雅格小幅度地挣扎了一下便一动不动，双眼呆滞。

阿茲拉斐尔听不见声音，他紧闭着眼睛感觉男人在他唇上的吻仿佛过了一个世纪。他开始对这过近的接触产生抵触，又不敢乱动地只能小声地问道：“他走了吗？”

男人点了点头，他掐着阿茲拉斐尔的脸不让阿茲拉斐尔乱动，同时他的余光盯着循着声音，经过他们走向海水中的雅格。

他听见片刻之后，身后的海中又传来那犹如食人鱼进食的骚动。

阿茲拉斐尔轻推着他的胸口，但男人用力抱紧了阿茲拉斐尔。

“再哭我就吃了你。”

阿茲拉斐尔不敢动了，男人的发丝垂在他的鼻子上，他嗅闻着这浓厚的辛辣，但他仍然闻到了一丝血的味道。

他不敢去细想，他闭紧了眼睛。

隔了许久，直到他觉得像是被自己涌出的汗水淹没。

“看起来你找到你的猎物了？” 有人鱼飘在海里，盯着男人。

“可不是吗。”

人鱼盯着阿茲拉斐尔圆润精巧的脚趾，舔了舔嘴，和这个人身上散发出的香气相比，之前的猎物不值一提。

“为什么你总是运气这么好？”

男人故作惬意，“你想听我跟你说说？”

“不，免了！要不是大袞喜欢你，我才懒得听你多话。” 人鱼说着啧了一声，就厌烦地离开了。

男人注视着人鱼，直到他们完全消失在海面，并且又过了十分钟也没有动静后，才慢慢撑起身子，皱着鼻子。

“真讨厌是不是。总有人这样，不喜欢你又跑过来硬要跟你没事找事说两句。” 他看向阿茲拉斐尔，说着挤了挤眼睛，道：“顺便一说，我叫克罗里。”

但他又立刻仿佛被掐住了嗓子，怔住了。他安静了下来。

那双哭完后的眼睛清澈无比，映着微蓝的月光。他仿佛圈着一块月石，漂亮得不可方物。他知道他应该爬起来但又想多待一会。

“你瞧，我说的吧，这世上有趣的事多着呢。” 最终他低声嘟囔着，却是对自己说道。

“嗯？”

“没什么。”

克罗里扒拉着自己的头发，一缕红发遮了他的一些脸颊，让阿茲拉斐尔看不清他的神色。


	3. 敌意

浪花将雅格的衣服碎片和残肉冲上了岸，阿茲拉斐尔瞥见立刻泛起一阵干呕，赶忙手脚并用地推开克罗里，爬了起来。他看了一眼克罗里，恐惧又出现在他的脸上。他连忙往陆地深处跑去。

“嘿，等等！” 克罗里在背后喊道，但得不到回应。

克罗里不得劲地皱着脸，扭了扭自己的脚踝，他的脚可没阿茲拉斐尔那么灵活，要他走还好，要他跑不如要了他的命。他啧了啧嘴，走回了海里，脚恢复成了鱼尾。

他游到码头，带着审视的目光穿梭在停泊的渔船之间，七捡八挑，最后从其中一艘渔船里偷了一件衣服，一双鞋子，一副墨镜和一只红色塑料桶。他舀了一桶海水，回到岸上。离海越久他维持变形的能力就越弱，所以他得时不时让自己的脚上碰点海水，好让自己不至于变成一条在陆地上扑腾的傻鱼。

小镇虽说不大，但漫无目的要找个人也不是那么容易。凌晨的镇上只有几盏昏暗的路灯，野狗和狐狸在垃圾桶周围徘徊，扒拉着塑料袋里的残肉。克罗里刚走没多久就因为不习惯踢了鞋子。他走了一段路，抬脚看了看自己被粗糙的路面磨破皮的脚底。他的皮肤长期跟流动的水接触，此时就显得太过脆弱。他啧了啧嘴，一颠一颠地继续往前走，嗅闻辨别着空气里隐约的阿茲拉斐尔的味道。

他为自己发现了这个男孩感到欣喜，为了吻过对方柔软的嘴唇感到激动，他停在路上突然露出一抹笑容，又觉得自己行为有些不妥地咳嗽了一声，抿了抿嘴角。

饱食的野狗走到他的面前，克罗里蹲了下来，他金色的眼睛不用歌声也能勾着生物的魂魄。

在人鱼游动的海底，那些被鱼鳍的滑动轻柔带起的点点砂砾下，曾有一个传说，克罗里在最初的时候和大袞的地位不相上下。但这都对于克罗里来说都是无聊的闲话。

“你知道那个月光男孩在哪里？”

野狗嗅了嗅他触摸过阿茲拉斐尔的指间，朝着社区深处的教堂叫了一声。

克罗里摸了摸狗的头，便往教堂走去。

他够着脖子往漆黑的教堂里望去，里面供奉着大袞金色的鳞片，装扮着的鲜花带从里到外溢了出来，鲜花上点缀着贝壳，在月光下泛着惨白。但教堂里却没有人。树在风中沙沙作响，他停下来，对树问道：“你知道这个镇上有一个叫做阿茲拉斐尔的月光男孩吗？他有着淡金色的头发。”

树叶齐齐往教堂不远处的一栋小楼摇摆。

他在这200年前间在世界里漫无目的的游荡，此时眼中却看向了那盏在黑暗的社区中独亮的屋灯。

克罗里摆了摆手指，举手示意过树后，便往那里走去。

他从窗外观察着，他看见了独坐在屋子里辗转不安，焦躁地转着圈又自言自语，最终只得捧着酒杯喝晕自己，靠着墙缩在角落里的阿茲拉斐尔。当他再往屋子其他角落看去的时候，他瞧见了一些画而不由地紧蹙起了眉毛。他在门口转悠，小心地盘算着自己应该以什么样的方式和阿茲拉斐尔再次相遇才更为妥当。

**次日清晨**

老乔治大步从小镇的委员会办公室出来，穿着体面但又带着老派的品味。

他的下颚线条刚硬，鼻子上有道又宽又长的被鱼钩划破的伤疤一直延伸到他厚重的眼袋下面。他边走边抽出根烟，在把烟塞进自己的嘴里后，他咔嚓咔嚓捣鼓着他那个刚从俄罗斯收藏家手里买过来的一个法贝热的古董打火机。海风让他被火苗烫了一下手。

“操！” 他骂了一声。

今日周日，小镇对于商业街的部分来说依然游客络绎不绝，早上刚看完日出的妇人正在不远处的早餐厅里翘着腿，戴着墨镜和漂亮的宽边草编帽享受着咖啡、煎蛋焗豆和面包。

乔治顺着背光的部分快步走过几条街，路过昨晚失踪的那个美国男人住的宾馆的房间时，从窗户里瞥见一个宾馆的清洁工正在收拾他的东西。

“嘿，夏洛特，怎么样了？” 乔治往房间里探了探头，问道。

快40岁的夏洛特体型瘦削，长着一张总是下撇着唇角的脸，眉毛总是画得细而上挑，像是两条直线在眉峰交错。她利索地把美国男人留在桌上已经开始招苍蝇的快餐盒扫进垃圾袋里。床铺也都收拾了干净，不留一丝痕迹。

“快完事了，就算有人来找他，他们也从这个房间里找不出什么答案。今早杰克在捕鱼的时候捞上来了那条男人的腿，他这时候也早该处理好了。” 夏洛特顿了顿，“但不能总有人在这里失踪，那会把更大的麻烦从外面吸引过来。”

“不用你说。”

夏洛特翻了个白眼说道：“我早说过阿茲拉斐尔不靠谱，他的脑子就是不正常，我告诉过你那个吉普赛的婊子给他偷偷灌输了些奇怪的东西，你倒是忙着玩女人，哪有空听我的话。”

“现在说这话太迟了。比起抱怨，我们得想办法解决问题。”

“呵。”

“上午委员会会发布恶劣天气警告，想办法先吓走一部分游客再说。”

“谁知道呢。听说昨晚雅格也不见了，有人在海滩上发现了他的衣服碎片和不明的肉块。昨天该是献祭的时候，但他没往下跳，现在我们所有人都得陪他承受后果。你说今晚会是谁？是不是就轮到你我被那些声音勾走吃掉了？”

“我不知道。”

“我们不能直接把他推下悬崖，但是我们可以给他的食物里下点药，再给他提示，他迷迷糊糊地说不定就走到悬崖边上摔下去了。”

“这不叫自愿。他必须是自愿的才行，这是仪式的一部分。”

夏洛特骂了一声。

“或者我们想办法跟大袞谈谈条件？你说他们吃光了我们，有什么好处？”

“我不知道。”

“那你到底去委员会开的什么破会？就一个天气预报的破结论？”

乔治阴沉着脸，瞪了夏洛特一眼，让对方缩着脖子闭了嘴。

“行了，对不起好吧。” 夏洛特撇了撇嘴，讥笑道。

乔治将烟屁股扔到了地上，鞋底狠狠摩擦了几下。

那小小的火星很快只剩下一缕若有似无的烟。

“先管好你的工作。” 他说道，又快步离开。

在回到了社区后，乔治的妻子埃莉诺正趴着门，鬼鬼祟祟地朝另一条街上探着脑袋。

“你在看什么？” 乔治凶狠的一声把埃莉诺吓了一大跳。

“嘘，嘘！你看谁来了。”

埃莉诺用下巴指了指不远处。乔治顺着往那里看去，看见了穿着神父衣服的阿茲拉斐尔。

阿茲拉斐尔正沿着社区试图敲开一户又一户人家的门。原本这个时候街上应该到处都是推着婴儿车早起散步，或是前往市场买东西的居民，但如今他们各个开始忙着用木板订好自己的窗户，买上一些厚重的锁链，准备将自己晚上睡觉的时候锁在床上。

阿茲拉斐尔漂亮的模样本该是阳光下的宠儿，但如今他面容憔悴，神智恍惚，阳光洒在他淡金色的头发和睫毛上，只在他因痛哭过而红肿的眼睛下投下更深的阴影。

他站在门口，手抓了又抓自己的衣摆。

门开了。

“你好，玛丽……”

开门的女人看见阿茲拉斐尔的脸便像是见到仇人一样立马砰得把门关上了。

阿茲拉斐尔看见从窗户里偷偷看他的玛丽6岁的女儿。小女孩露出憨笑，略显羞怯地朝他挥了挥稚嫩的小手。阿茲拉斐尔还没笑出来却见到玛丽气愤地将女儿拽走。

没有人会给阿茲拉斐尔开门。他站在的这个世界里，以往大家总是对他客客气气，对他慈眉善目。原本每个星期天是教堂的慈善日，他做小蛋糕的水平是全镇上最好的，孩子们总是期待着在那个时候从他那得到一份免费的甜食。

如今他往四周看去。孤零零地，这路上只有他一个人。

一片死静。

只有头顶烈阳的炙烤下脑中炸裂的嗡鸣。

“你到底想干什么？” 乔治在阿茲拉斐尔刚抬手准备敲门的时候拉开了门。受到惊吓的阿茲拉斐尔肩膀耸动了一下。

“早上好，格兰特先生。”

“早上好，阿茲拉斐尔。” 埃莉诺从乔治宽阔的背后探出头来，向阿茲拉斐尔打了个招呼，但在乔治的呵斥下又怯弱地跑回了屋里。

“你来干什么？” 乔治又问。

“我……” 阿茲拉斐尔本能地畏惧着这个面容可怖的男人，但他必须不能移开视线，为了努力解读对方的唇语。他记得那些小道里的传闻，说是曾经委员会里有个处处和乔治作对的叫莱克斯的年轻人。莱克斯在反对了乔治关于治安官的委派人选的提议后，第二天留下一封遗书，出海就没再回来。

阿茲拉斐尔咽了咽口水，继续说道：“我依然坚持我之前的想法。我听说过一个方法，也许我们可以一起逃离大袞。只需要再给我一点时间，再找齐一些材料。”

“我们为什么要听你的？这里在大袞来之前的200年什么都不是，你现在想毁了我们祖辈苦心维持的结果吗？” 乔治咄咄逼人。

“不。”

“开始有人因你而死，那个游客，还有雅格。你想让更多的人死掉吗？”

“不。”

“我认识雅格30年了。连名字和模样都不知道的女人把你扔在路边，是他把你捡回去，给你吃好穿好，他凭什么该死？”

阿茲拉斐尔的嘴角抽搐，他急急辩解：“我有权利选择自己的生活。”

“这是那个吉普赛女人教你的？” 乔治像是听了个大笑话般，猛地伸手拽住了阿茲拉斐尔的脖子，他眯着眼睛死死地盯着对方，粗大的手指卡在了喉头，“我不需要你教我做事，男孩，你的命是这里给的。如果你真想做点贡献，就自己找个悬崖跳下去，说不定还能救一救这里。”

阿茲拉斐尔呜咽着，在乔治放手的时候转身拔腿就跑。

与阿茲拉斐尔的急躁相对的，克罗里则显得有些不紧不慢。

当阿茲拉斐尔从乔治家里跑出来的时候，克罗里正地躺在附近教堂门口的石砖地上，假装闭目养神。他的腿屈起，双脚泡在水桶里。

阿茲拉斐尔看见他，呆愣在原地。

克罗里睁开眼睛，他坐起来。

“我不会吃了你，这次可别跑了。”

他抱着水桶一颠一颠地走到阿茲拉斐尔的面前，露出一丝不易察觉的笑容。

“嗨。我听到你和那个刀疤脸的对话，你指望不了那些人听你说话，不是吗？”

阿茲拉斐尔一路紧咬到出血的嘴唇，松了开来。他看见克罗里朝他手里塞了一盒火柴。

“这是什么？”

“你猜。”

有嘈杂声从附近传来，阿茲拉斐尔忍不住地往那里看去。而克罗里不满地皱了皱脸，打了个响指，又把阿茲拉斐尔的注意力拽了回来。

“你需要一点鼓励。”

“我不知道。” 阿茲拉斐尔看了看，“这就是一盒火柴。”

“不，我叫这东西希望之光。”

克罗里示意着阿茲拉斐尔把火柴递给他，阿茲拉斐尔照做了。随后他以一种极具表演性质的挺拔站姿，像是指挥家捏着指挥棒一样，捏着火柴棒点燃。克罗里抿着嘴，抬着下巴看着阿茲拉斐尔，突然得意的眯起眼睛。

阿茲拉斐尔盯着那双墨镜镜片下的金色眼睛，他看得渐渐有些入迷。

而火柴就那么从克罗里的手里掉了出去，掉在那些奉献给大袞的鲜花带上。

火焰蔓延进教堂，很快浓烟密布。

树枝无风而动，像是演奏。


	4. 族印

那些人总是这么说：“这是为你好。”

他们替你做选择，从幼时喝的牛乳牌子，到上学读书的内容，再到未来。小镇里的人专门给阿茲拉斐尔定制了一套行为的规则，专人授课，讲述奉献死亡后能够升入极乐世界的美妙。周围人给予赞美，从孩童时玩的玩具开始便建立了一套奖惩的机制。

奉献是美好，是无私，是英雄救助的高尚。

阿茲拉斐尔爱人，学会倾听，学会关怀。

雅格对他说：“你是个漂亮的孩子。”

他便觉得自己是个漂亮的孩子。

乔治对他说：“你是个注定伟大的孩子。”

他便梦想自己肩负使命。

夏洛特对他说：“要不是我们你那时候早就被冻死在街边了吧？”

他便有种亏欠的感觉。

如果你去过阿茲拉斐尔的家里，打开门后首先你能看见的是副巨大的油画。在画中有个背对着站立的神子，披在肩上的半透缎带像是精灵的双翼，翼间轻抚地面，半褪的白色长袍下的身形有着少女的丰腴又有着少年的挺拔，以及两者的器官。神子偏转头，那是阿茲拉斐尔的容貌。

这样类似的画遍布整个屋子。

阿茲拉斐尔生来是个双性人的事并不是秘密，除了夏洛特，大多数人认为这是件好事。雅格更是说只有神子和精灵才会是双性，这是大袞给他们200年来忠心的奖赏，他们悉心养育，在他们将阿茲拉斐尔放回海里的时候，他们必将达到前所未有的繁荣。

而如果你再往里走，经过那些密集的精灵雕塑的摆件，走过客厅，到达饭厅和厨房的时候，你会看到在饭桌前的2步之外的木地板上，有两个被磨损出来的坑洼，深浅不一，像是一对足留下的印记。

自阿茲拉斐尔能够记事起，每晚祷告后或是雅格想要创作的时候，他便站在那，浑身赤裸。他的那副男女共有的器官被一遍遍地审视。雅格不是恋童癖，而是个虔诚的朝拜者。他虽是阿茲拉斐尔的实际收留者和养父，但他并不会这么称呼自己。阿茲拉斐尔是神的子嗣，他怎敢僭越，最多只称呼自己是个叔叔，舔着手中的铅笔尖，从锁孔中偷窥，在速写本上记录着阿茲拉斐尔洗澡，睡觉，日常一举一动的叔叔。

直到从吉普赛的女人那里开了窍的阿茲拉斐尔知道了羞耻。他脚趾扣抓着地板，脚跟摩挲，被地板钉子压出了深红的印子。他曾试图紧紧捂住了自己的衣服，但又被扯开了。

雅格曾喝醉了酒后用数根从鱼身上折断的半透鳍片缝纫拼凑出了一对真正翅膀，在半夜摸上阿茲拉斐尔的床，想用刀在后背肩胛骨的地方划上两道巨大的口子，将翅膀安上去。刀尖仍然留下疤痕，拖挂的腐肉和血腥令阿茲拉斐尔呕吐，但雅格说他梦见了神的旨意。

教堂的火灾警报器在尖叫。

“重点在于，你是他们的希望，你就得利用这点。” 克罗里说着，洋洋自得，“这全在于制造效果，恐惧使他们迷茫，要让他们从对峙的强势一边跌下来，要让他们求你，这样你才可能得到你想要的。”

但谁知热浪击打在阿茲拉斐尔的脸上，让他打了个激灵。猛地从克罗里金瞳的蛊惑之中回过神来的时候，他的脸上带着惊吓。

“你在做什么？”

“你在说什么？”

“这里附近就是一个幼儿园，你会殃及孩子！” 阿茲拉斐尔团团转。

“今天是星期天，你想什么呢？”

“但如果有人……”

“没有。你信不信我？”

克罗里抓着阿茲拉斐尔的胳膊，力气大得令阿茲拉斐尔惊呼。

“你到底想要什么，阿茲拉斐尔？” 克罗里低吼着，一个字一个字从他嘴里蹦出，“你是担心这些想要你命的人，还是担心你自己？”

“这不是我想要的方法。”

“人不可能被说服。你想要别人听你的话，你总要先给他们点刺激。”

“你怎么知道？”

远处人声嘈杂，人群往这边奔来。

克罗里没有回答。他猛地呼了一口气，他一手扯着阿茲拉斐尔的胳膊，一手抱着水桶一颠一颠地就往路中间走去。

“你做什么？”

“等着和你一起被抓？” 克罗里撅着嘴唇，露出一个无辜的表情，耸了耸肩，“告诉我，他们如果知道是你干的，他们会怎么样？”

“不是我。”

“有什么区别？他们只看见他们能看见的。” 克罗里拉起阿茲拉斐尔被烟熏黑的手，说道，“你在他们眼中早就是个叛徒了。不如选一下，是这里干等还是为了你的权利？”

阿茲拉斐尔睁大了眼睛。

克罗里的金瞳闪着淡光，他的手掐上阿茲拉斐尔的脸，呼出的湿热扩散进阿茲拉斐尔的肺里，渗进心脏：“跑，跑起来，神子。”

这成功地激怒了阿茲拉斐尔，他撇着嘴，拧着眉毛。

“你讨厌这个词，我就知道。” 而克罗里笑道，“回家去，别被人发现，然后等着便好。”

在看着阿茲拉斐尔跑进暗巷的身影后，他吹了声口哨。两条野狗分道扬镳，一条保护着阿茲拉斐尔，一条给那些前来救火的人使点绊子。

而他自己则抱着装着海水的桶慢慢地跟着前往阿茲拉斐尔离开的方向。

等到他站在阿茲拉斐尔的房门口的时候，阿茲拉斐尔给他开了门，他踏进屋子里的时候给了阿茲拉斐尔一个古老的吻手礼。

教堂的火焰在烧空了围绕大袞的鲜花后，直到午后才在众人拉着水管齐力地对抗中终于熄灭。

浓烟让商业街那里站满了游人，他们隔着桥围观，却因为被拉起分开的桥面而不能通行。委员会的治安官在维护秩序，解释说是一处民房的线路老化引发的事故。

教堂前的夏洛特砸了水管，她狼狈不堪气得话都说不全，吭哧吭哧了半天，也没憋出几个完整的词。站在夏洛特一旁的乔治则喘着粗气，他的脸上同样被烟熏黑，身上布满水渍，火焰灼伤他的胳膊，让那里袒露出一片粉色的肉。

一起救灾的镇民胆颤地望着大海，纷纷议论这不会是阿茲拉斐尔做的好事吧？

“他哪有这个胆子！” 乔治说道。

“可是不然呢？不然呢？” 镇民诺拉德紧盯着平静的海面，明明那里和之前没有什么区别，但浪花和阳光反射在波纹上的闪光让他开始以为有什么在海面下窜动，“快看！那是不是一个人头！”

第二个镇民眯着眼睛也仔细顺着对方的指向仔细辩驳，道：“是人鱼？是人鱼？！他们看到火焰就过来惩罚我们！” 他惊恐地捂起了耳朵。

“你们都被烟晕昏了头了吧！那只是游泳的游客！”

“都是你的错！” 夏洛特指着乔治骂道。

“什么！”

“我说了阿茲拉斐尔不正常！”

“闭嘴，女人！”

“上一任委员会主理可比你靠谱多了，他可是个好好做事的正经人，送走了三次祭品，怎么就轮到你就出问题了？”

乔治冲上前一把将夏洛特击倒在地，镇民包围了过来，护住夏洛特对乔治怒目而视。

“你这是干什么！杂种！你害死了莱克斯现在还要对她动手了吗？” 另一个镇上的女人加入了进来。

“我没有对莱克斯做过什么！”

“有人看见了！”

众人七嘴八舌，互相埋怨，比起人更像是互相龇牙的动物，披着肮脏的皮毛。

“你们都别吵了！” 一直盯着海面的诺拉德噗通一声瘫软地坐到了地上，“想想办法啊，想想办法啊，那些人鱼就要来了啊！” 他爬起来，又说道：“我去找阿茲拉斐尔，他得为这事负责。”

“等等！” 乔治看那人状态不对，叫道，但却被夏洛特打了一拳在脸上。

场面混乱不堪。

“我该怎么做？” 站在家里的阿茲拉斐尔仍然忧虑，被克罗里按着肩膀但是不住朝窗户外偷看。

“你想要什么？”

“我知道一个驱逐大袞的方法，但是需要先找齐传说大袞在最初盘踞这里的时候放在边界的一块石板。那东西束缚着我们，使我们一旦逃离，便会受到他的诅咒的侵害。”

“具体在哪？看起来什么样？”

阿茲拉斐尔摇了摇头：“听说在北边的一个山洞里，为了掩人耳目而平平无奇。但我一旦长时间离开社区一定会被他们发现。”

“你觉得谁能帮你找这些东西？”

这时他们听见不远处传来人的嘈杂声。阿茲拉斐尔一下子抓紧了衣摆，但被克罗里扒开了手指。

“你看，帮你找东西的人不就来了吗？” 他笑道。

给诺拉德开门的阿茲拉斐尔的眼里闪着微弱的金光，他虽然还是那副略带软弱的面孔，但比平时的身姿略显挺拔。而那人衣衫不整，汗流浃背，死亡的恐惧让他像只老鼠草木皆兵。

克罗里撑着脸颊，翘着腿坐在阿茲拉斐尔房间的椅子上。他藏在这个间屋子里的暗处，金色的眼睛闪着亮光。他并不称呼这像是操线木偶一样的行为，他把这叫做示范。

只听附身在阿茲拉斐尔身上的克罗里面对诺拉德说道：“我给你一个选择，发挥你的力气帮我去北边找个东西，满足我的愿望，作为交换我便会不由分说地跳下去山崖，并做所有我能做的弥补我的过失。但如果你把这事告诉其他人……” 他眯起眼睛，不在继续说下去。阳光洒在他的头顶，令他原本憔悴的样子竟变得慑人起来。

诺拉德不敢多话，点着头像是捣蒜。

阿茲拉斐尔走回房间的时候一路陷入沉思，在此之前没人理他，但此时诺拉德谄媚的模样回荡在他心里，一种畅快的感觉隐隐在他胃里翻腾。

进屋的时候看见克罗里正揉着自己的脚，从昨晚开始的擦伤在那不断和粗糙石子路面摩擦的脚底越拉越大，此时一挤从黑色的污渍里冒出红色的血渍，踩在地板上留下血印。

阿茲拉斐尔愣住了，他慢慢走了过去蹲在克罗里面前。

“别担心，我没有在路上留下任何痕迹……” 克罗里眨了眨眼睛，眼里带着的戏弄让阿茲拉斐尔红了脸，局促地舔了舔干涸的嘴唇。

“我不是说这个。我去拿酒精和胶布。”

他仿佛是借故离开，衣摆还没来得及被克罗里抓住，便滑过了门框，消失在了拐角。

而在整个处理伤口的过程中，阿茲拉斐尔都低垂着头。克罗里只瞧见了那曲线柔和从衣领里露出的白皙脖颈，他还沉浸在一种顺利的喜悦里，但突然之间他有些慌神，从腹中此时升起了一丝饥饿。


	5. 族印2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前文已修

**200** **年前**

克罗里在海中抬头望去，波动的海水将浮云缓慢飘动的蓝色天空变成破碎颤动的光影。这里除了耳道里胀痛下的嗡嗡声，什么也听不见。向周围望去，光消失在朦胧边界，哪里都是一片无尽的灰蓝。水从四周挤压着身体，像是透明的薄膜紧裹身体，无法呼吸。

往上拼命游动的时候瞥见一抹金色的鱼尾，然后便如同被利刃划了一刀一般破了腿。往下蔓延的血缠裹着下肢，变成了附着的暗红色鳞片。双腿仿佛被胶在了一起，逐渐觉得沉重。

逐渐分不清那嗡嗡声是来自水的冲撞或是体内，也许是血管，也许是颅骨内液体气泡的破裂。

**此刻**

群居的人鱼在海中整齐畅快地游动，鳞片下的晶体在阳光下反射着金属般的光泽。他们相互轻推，鱼尾纠缠，嬉闹快活。

巨大的鲨鱼远远被吸引，慢慢靠近。它长开的巨嘴里满口利齿，上一只猎物的血肉仍然残留在牙缝之间。它潜伏着，等待着时机。

人鱼似乎并没有注意到鲨鱼的存在，开始往海洋深处游去。在他们的颈后隐隐约约连着一根透明的触肢，随着水流的波动缓缓摆动。

在接近海床的那一个刹那，鲨鱼犹如箭雨追了出去。它势在必得，头部猛地一摆。

但只听咔嚓一声，鲨鱼被咬掉一大块腹肉的尸体在海水中缓慢地下沉。

从深色的海底中露出的是一张像是融化了的烂泥的男人的脸，有着鼓胀的腹部和土色皮肉和金色鳞片的丑陋短粗的鱼尾，手里蔓延出的透明触肢连接着一只只仍然带着笑容游动的美丽人鱼。这像是只怪异的鮟鱇和人的混血，以人鱼为诱饵，捕食猎物。这便是大袞，200年前失去了神格的伪神。

人长了腿便只能在陆地上生活，鱼长了鳍便只能在水中游动。

对于克罗里来说，他曾用火烧掉了自己的那根透明的触肢，你可以因此说他是有着自由意识的个体。他也像个似乎突然降临的救世主，带着斗志。

但人鱼啃食白鲨的声音此时在他的脑子里咕叽咕叽，咕叽咕叽，他盯着半蹲着的阿茲拉斐尔白嫩的后颈，那份通感下的饥饿在腹中响起。

许久未进食，他从喉咙里挤出嘶嘶的声音，他的后牙槽磨得吱吱作响。

但是阿茲拉斐尔低着头，对此看不见也听不见。

“借下浴室。” 阿茲拉斐尔只感到克罗里突然推开了自己。他看见对方离开得匆忙。绷带还没绑好，拖在地上勾在地板的钉子上，几乎被绊倒。

克罗里低吼了一声，一把扯开绷带扔得远远的，像个暴徒。

阿茲拉斐尔盯着克罗里突然显得落魄的背影，看着对方那瘦削的肩膀在衣肩上撑出尖锐的形状，肩胛骨在弯腰时留下的印子。

良久他说：“我带你去。”

“不用。” 但克罗里回过头来对他说吼道。

他在厨房里翻找，带上两包海盐和一个点炉火用的打火器。他把自己关在浴室里，用毛巾给门缝塞了严实，再给浴缸倒上水，牙齿和手指并用地急匆匆地扯破了海盐袋子，哗啦啦地把里面的东西全都倒了进去。

当他终于躺进里面的时候，他发出一声舒缓。他的双脚恢复成了鱼尾，尾端仍然带着伤口，鱼鳞剥落，但这都是不问题。他拨开自己的头发，露出曾和大袞连接的触肢的残余，像个肉瘤但中间带着孔隙。克罗里细细摸索着，这块肉在他的指尖隐隐蠕动，好似有肉芽要从里面冒出来。

人鱼食肉的声音还在他的脑子里躁动，挤得太过满当，好像连他的视觉也受到了影响。透过层层的人鱼，他仿佛身在海中看见了大袞。鲨鱼的血水漂浮在他们中间，带着白色的残肉和脱出的内脏。大袞好似也察觉到了他一样，原本注视着其他人鱼的目光突然转向他这里，对视下露出一抹讥笑。

“你跑哪去了，克罗里？” 大袞问道，粘液沾满他的牙齿。

克罗里没有回答，他呼吸一窒，恐惧令他身体颤抖。他闭紧眼睛，拿起打火器，就将火苗对准自己后颈上触肢的残余。

烈焰灼烧着皮肉，痛苦令他他几乎要咬碎了牙齿，涨红着脸，青筋暴起。

但阿茲拉斐尔对此看不到也听不见。

阿茲拉斐尔在浴室门口徘徊，他盯着从门缝里露出来的毛巾边缘，犹豫了下敲了敲门，但没有得到回应。

“克罗里？”

隔了许久，就在阿茲拉斐尔往后退了一步的时候，门打开了一条缝。从里面靠近地面的位置伸出一只手来，湿漉漉的也许是浴缸里的水，也许是汗水。阿茲拉斐尔蹲了下来。

“怎么了？” 他闻见从浴室里飘出来的熏香味，太浓弄得他鼻子很痒。

克罗里没说话，只有在阿茲拉斐尔犹豫着最后探过一只手握紧了的时候好似突然有了生命力似的使劲，抓得阿茲拉斐尔嘶着气的痛呼。

**第一天完**


End file.
